


Shinji's Premature Third Impact (CTF, Macro, Death)

by KixonRuut



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angels, M/M, Weird, ctf, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Canon





	Shinji's Premature Third Impact (CTF, Macro, Death)

Shinji was in the bathroom at NERV after a day of combat training. He had hooked up his Walkman to the speakers in the bathroom, so they were playing Beethoven's glorious 9th symphony. He saw that weird new Kaworu pilot again. He was pretty cute Shinji had to admit. “Hey Shinji, won't you keep me company?” It was clear this new pilot had been coming onto him all day. He made Shinji feel really strange… he couldn't say no to him. Kaworus' eyes were hypnotic and his voice just drew him in. Shinji agreed reluctantly.

Shinji had never considered himself gay, but he was now sitting in a bath with this beautiful slender white haired pilot. Shinji was being very awkward and refusing any advances but Kaworu continued to flirt. Kaworu moved right next to Shinji and started feeling him up. “You are extremely afraid of any human contact, aren't you?” Shinji was blushing bright red. “Well.. no… I mean yeah, I've been hurt so much before.” “You won't let anyone invade your holy region, how quaint you Lilim are. Your hearts are delicate, like glass. But I've never met someone with such a strong AT field as you. Why don't you let people in?” Shinji recalled all the issues he'd had with Asuka, Rei and his father. “I don't know, I just hate people… I hate human contact...” “Do you hate me?” Kaworu held Shinji's hand. Shinji had never been approached by so much unconditional love before. “Kaworu… I love you.” “I've been waiting for you to say that. I think we were born to meet each other.” They embraced eachother in a hug and Shinji started crying tears of joy and sadness.

The lights had shut off in the bathrooms and the bath had become lukewarm, but Shinji and Kaworu were still in eachothers arms. Kaworu was cool and calm as usual, and noticed Shinjis heartbeat through their hugging. “Why are you so tense? Your heart where Lilim usually hurt… am I hurting you?” “No, Kaworu… I love you and it's just… no-ones been so nice to me like this…” They shared a loving kiss. Kaworu put his hand on Shinji's erect penis. “I can make you happier than you've ever been, you just need to say yes.” Shinji was worried. This new pilot was so strange and alien, he didn't know what was going to happen. But he trusted him. Kaworu used his angel magic to initiate the third impact, directly in Shinji's cock. He didn't think it would be so easy. The cock began to grow and grow, Shinji was worried and his heart kept beating faster, but Kaworu assured him it would be okay. His cock was bigger than he was now, he was scared, but he still couldn't cum.

Shinjis cock was now getting bigger than the entire bathroom, about to break it open. Kaworu was afraid he would get hurt, his heart was working overtime, so he used his angel powers to transfer the energy and soul of Shinji and his massive dick into his own. In a flash, Shinji was gone and Kaworu's penis was slowly growing bigger, now a lighter tan than Kaworu's penis had and with brown pubes. Shinji's penis was now Kaworu's, and his soul was trapped inside. “Lilim, I can hear you. What do you want from me?” The only things pulsing through Shinji's new cock was lust and testosterone. The raw energy coming from Shinji's cock was becoming too much for Kaworu to handle, he had to transfer the power somewhere. “Shinji, you can't stand anyone. I wanted to do this a different way, but the time is now, you will it!” Kaworu started to grow, much like the giant naked Rei, but not ghostly and able to smash through matter. He smashed through the various floors of the NERV HQ, destroying the entire facility. “This is what you wanted Shinji, to be alone, the only true way for humanity to be happy!” Shinji could think no more in this form, he was just enjoying the destruction. He was becoming bigger along with Kaworu, Shinji in his cock-form was as big as Kaworu as at this point. They were becoming as big as the pyramid structure of NERV, and Kaworu stretched up through it with a mighty thunder as Shinji continued to grow.

Kaworu layed down in the large pool that was next to the headquarters and began to fill it up with him and Shinjis body. Kaworu could ride Shinji's cock like a horse at this point. “Shinji, here we are again in the bath… this time I promise I can make you happy.” Kaworu began to stroke his Shinji-dick with both of his giant hands. Shinji felt so strange, it was like when he became LCL in the Eva, he just felt himself as liquid pulsing through the monstrous cock. He was hardening more and more, the cockhead sticking out of the square shaped pool that Kaworu was sitting in. Kaworu was still keeping calm, just happy that he was giving so much happiness to Shinji. Kaworu could barely fit his hands around Shinji anymore, and kept rubbing up and down with his entire arms. Shinji was pulsating more and more, about to cum, and he did so, sending waves of pleasure through both of their bodies. The normally cool collected Kaworu was even panting at this point, embracing Shinji's cock in a hug.

The semen had blasted all the way to Tokyo-3, and due to the fact Kaworu was an angel a strange effect was happening. All of the people it came in contact with had been transformed into LCL, and as they all burst the explosions rapidly accelerated across the globe. Soon the entire world was changed to a pool of LCL covering the planet, the only living beings on Earth were Kaworu and his now flaccid Shinji-cock. They could feel the emotions of the entire world bathing them. “Shinji… are you happy now? I have gotten rid of everyone… No-one will hurt you any more.” Shinji could not respond, although he was more lucid than when he was erect. He knew he'd done something bad and was just sad now. “I see… you need me to go as well… it is possible for me to be killed, and whether I live or die makes no great difference. Death may be the only true freedom there is.” Kaworu flew up to space.

The entire earth was coated in the primordial soup of LCL. “Shinji, you just want to be passive. You don't want to get in anyone's way. I know what will make you happy.” Kaworu started floating towards the sun, and transferred Shinji's soul into it. Shinji was now nothing but a nuclear reactor of pulsating energy. He was finally happy. Kaworu flew into the sun and shed a single tear. “I love you, and I'll be a part of you forever...” He was disintegrated, achieving his true role only in death. Shinji was now powering the entire solar system, and the new Earth, hopefully one without such sadness and conflict between people. He really hoped humanity would never return. Shinji was finally alone forever and ever, and he couldn't be more happy. 

“I'm so fucked up.” He thought. He was. The 17th angel had succeeded. But he didn't want to risk new life coming and becoming sad like he once was. Once he felt the first forms of new life appearing on Earth, he consciously caused a supernova and destroyed the solar system, and many angels that were on the way to Earth. He was now with Kaworu, forever in the heavens. “Congratulations!” Kaworu whispered to his conciousness, as the two true angels became one.


End file.
